The invention relates to a covering element for furniture hinges.
The invention has the fundamental object of providing a covering element of this nature, which allows the position of the parts of the furniture hinge to be adjusted, all directions relative to one another. All operating elements of the covered hinge member as well as of a catch or similar plate which may be incorporated in the actual furniture hinge are protected by the covering element against an accidental operation.